Recovering
by Evilevergreen
Summary: [Complete] Who would have thought, after everything they had been through together, trying to remember each other would be their greatest challenge? [Abby & Nigel – Abby & Hoagie – Wally & Kuki]
1. Chapter One

**Recovering  
**By Evilevergreen

**Summary**: Who would have thought, after everything they had been through together, that trying to remember each other would be their greatest challenge?

* * *

Posted: July 11, 2004

**Chapter One:**

Hoagie Gilligan and the kids he used to call his friends were no longer Kids Next Door agents. They had been decommissioned over five years ago. But there was one piece of that forgotten history that Hoagie seemed to remember, but he knew nothing more than her face. A face that haunted his dreams, but he thought her so beautiful, he didn't mind dreaming of her nightly.

Then while in his first semester of his sophomore year in high school, he could have sworn that he _literally_ saw the girl of his dreams. He was at his locker getting his books for his next few classes when the guy who owned the locker beside him pointed out the new girl to him.

Hoagie turned his head to see her and when he did, his mouth fell open at the sight of her. He about passed out when he realized that she was looking his way. She gave him a shy smile before she lowered her head and passed by him. The way she had looked at him had made Hoagie's heart melt at that very moment.

He had introduced himself to her that same day during lunch. He honestly didn't mean to, but his feet had carried him over to her before he had a conscience thought about it. But it all worked out for him in the end, because they had started dating a few weeks later. And Hoagie was beyond happy, because he finally had a name to go with the face of his dream girl, and her name was Abigail Lincoln.

It had been almost three years since then as Hoagie climbed through Abby's window. He could have gone through the front door, it wasn't as if her parents were home, but something about coming through the window always felt so. . . familiar.

"Hi." Abby said almost breathlessly, while sitting on her bed. She wore a piece of sheer blue lingerie, which complemented her milk chocolate skin very well. She smiled sweetly as she looked over at Hoagie. Puberty had treated him well over the last few years. He had grown tall and his body had slimmed down. It also didn't hurt that the two of them had picked up going to the gym together whenever they could. He had also let his auburn hair grow down to his shoulders, which he was now pushing out of his face with his hand.

Abby got up and greeted him near the window. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips, but something felt off, he was just standing there. "We need to talk," he sounded serious, which was rare.

Abby took a step back as she looked at him curiously. "About what?" she asked as she began to bite her lower lip. _Could he know?_ she thought nervously.

"I need to know where you've been for the last three weeks," he demanded.

Abby took a moment before she did anything. She wasn't ready for a serious conversation, not tonight. So she reached for the top of Hoagie's jeans and gave him a seductive look as she unzipped them before slipping her hand inside so that she could massage his cock through the layer of fabric that made up his boxers. "I don't want to talk tonight, Hoagie." She coiled her other hand around his neck as she brought him closer to her. Soon her lips found his neck, which she began to suck and lick. "So just make love to me," she told him in a whisper as she brought her mouth up to his ear. "Make love to me, Hoagie." She continued with her kisses down his neck.

Hoagie's eyes closed as he felt his girlfriend's hand start to glide down his body and then up his shirt as she continued to massage his cock with the other. It had started to feel so good, and she hadn't touched him in so long, he had almost forgotten why he had been driving passed her house almost every night for the pass week. "No," he told her as he removed her hands for his body and held them at bay. "We need to talk. Now."

Abby gently pulled herself away from him, but then grabbed on to the bottom of his shirt. "Can't I just make love to my boyfriend tonight?" she pleaded.

"Not until you talk to me and tell me what's going on, Abby," he told her.

"Do you love me, Hoagie?" she asked.

"Don't ask me that, you know I do." He felt insulted by the question.

"Then you have to trust me," she stated.

"That's hard to do, when I haven't seen you in weeks. Especially when I can't reach you on your cell and you're never home."

Abby let go of his shirt and turned her back to him as she walked towards her dresser. "I just needed a little time to myself for a little while, that's all."

"I don't understand," he admitted. "This is our last summer together before we go off to college. Why do you need space now? I mean," he shrugged, "it's almost as if you're preparing yourself to get rid of me."

Abby didn't like the tone in his voice or his accusation. She turned around and leaned on her dresser as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you _really_ trying to say, Hoagie?" She hissed.

"You want to know what I'm trying to say?" He marched over to her. "Fine." He stood before her and grabbed her wrist tightly, ripping her arms out of their cross. He then forced her arm around her back and in the process her nearly naked body pressed up against his own. "I want to know, who the hell you've been fucking!" he yelled at her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**  
**Three Weeks Ago**

* * *

Abby was in the drug store buying a few things that she needed as she tried avoiding going down aisle six. She sighed heavily, knowing she didn't really have a choice as she finally made herself walk down the aisle. She soon found herself looking at several types of pregnancy test. _I can't be pregnant_, she thought as she picked up a box. _Hoagie and I have always used protection. I mean, I'm only a few days late._ She put the test back.

_Shit!_ She thought again horrified,_ last month, we had just gotten caught up in the moment and I'm pretty sure we forgot. Dammit, why can't I remember if we did or not?_ She picked the box up again. _You know what?_ _I just don't want to think about this now_. She concluded as she once again put the test back down. _I think I need cookies-- No, no!_ She yelled in her head. _That's something a pregnant girl would think. I'll get a magazine, yeah that's it, a magazine_.

Abby started walking out of the aisle, but being so caught up with her own dilemma, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going as she was heading towards the magazine section. So she was completely caught off guard when she ran into the hard body of someone and landed ungracefully on her butt. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she snapped immediately.

"I'm sorry," the person said politely with an English accent. "Let me help you up." The person then held out his hand out for her to take.

Abby slide her hand into his. "No, I'm sorry, that was all me." She smiled. "I should have looked where I was going." As the man help her onto her feet, Abby couldn't help but stare at him. He wore dark, black shades that completely covered his eyes. His head was shaved and he wore a skin tight long sleeve shirt that outline every muscle in his arms, not to mention his chest and his stomach. But above that, there was something about his lips that drew her in; for some strange reason, they seemed familiar to her. "Do I know you?" she asked once he had let go of her hand.

She saw him arch an eyebrow from behind his shades as he smiled. "Are you trying to pick me up in a drug store?" he asked playfully.

"No, it's just-" She figured it was no use. "I'm Abby," she introduced herself.

The man slightly shuttered at the name, but it went unnoticed by Abby. "I'm Nigel," he told her as he noticed that several of her things had fallen out of her basket. So being the gentleman that he was, he bent over to pick them up. As he placed the items back into her basket he purposely brushed his hand up against hers and secretly, through the cover of his shades, watched her face for a reaction. He didn't understand why the small smile that played on her lips excited him. Sure she was beautiful, but there was something more about her, something he couldn't quite place.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she stared into his shades wondering what color his eyes were.

"You're welcome," he replied. Then as if he had been reading her mind, he brought his hand up to his shades and lowered them a bit to reveal a pair of crystal blue orbs.

Abby's brown eyes stared into them before casting her eyes away. "Well, I should get going. Sorry again for running into you," she told him before heading to the cashier to pay for her things.

She was soon at her car, which had been parked right outside the store. She was about to unlock her door when she felt a light touch on her arm.

Abby turned around to see Nigel. "Look, I don't know what has gotten into me, and I assure I don't do this often, but um- are you busy?" The first thing Abby thought about was her beloved Hoagie, but for some reason she couldn't stop her head from shaking no.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Transmission Interrupted. . .

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

Transmission Re-established. . .

* * *

Posted: July 12, 2004

**Chapter Two:**

Abby's face winced at the bear like grip Hoagie had on her wrist. "Get out my face!" she yelled as she fought away before shoving him harder with both hands.

Hoagie stumbled back a few steps, but immediately came back down on her, grabbing both of her arms and pushing her off her feet onto the dresser she had been leaning on until her back crashed into the mirror. Abby's eyes closed tightly as she groaned in pain. With her arms pinned down and unable to get her legs into a position to kick her boyfriend away, Abby had to think quickly as Hoagie had taken to slamming her body up against the mirror over and over again, even after it had shattered. A piece of the broken mirror had actually broke through her skin causing blood to run down the back of her lingerie.

Then as Hoagie pulled her closer, only so he could push her away again, Abby stretched herself forward until her mouth found the sensitive area of skin between the shoulder and the neck and without regard sunk her teeth into it until she felt the gush of the warm wet liquid fill her mouth. "Ahhh!" Hoagie yelled out in pain as he pulled away. Then, in the next moment, his open hand struck the side of her face. "Bitch!"

Now noticing the distant between them, Abby swiftly braced her hands on the edges of the of dresser and leaned back enough to bring both of her knees up to her chest, only so that she could strike Hoagie in the chest with both of her feet. The impact of the assault sent Hoagie flying back and he crashed into the nightstand by the bed before collapsing to the floor.

Abby stormed over to him and, in his weak position, stomped on his stomach, which automatically sent him curling into himself. She then back away, pushing her long black hair behind her ears as she panted heavily, before once again going back over to him and kicking him once more. There was no way he was going to get the best of her.

As Hoagie started to gradually sit up, recoiling in disgust at himself, Abby stepped away, wrapping her arms around herself in a protective manner before speaking. As she did, her voice shook, along with the rest of her body, "If you _ever_ put your hands on me like that again. . ." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'll kill you."

Hoagie looked up with a pained expression on his face, tears already forming in the corner of his eyes, as he stated with deep lament in his voice. "I didn't mean it," came the infamous words as he shook his head, "I didn't mean it." He then lowered his eyes and put his hand on his chest, it was hard to breathe.

Abby then cautiously walked back to him and knelt down in front of him before putting her hand under his chin and lifting his gaze to her. "I did," she said softly, wanting him to see the truth behind her eyes. She then drew her hand away and moved a few feet back before just resting where she sat. They sat in silence, on the floor, for many minutes before she spoke again. "Are you okay?" she finally asked him.

"I'll be fine." His breathing had returned back to normal. Hoagie then crawled over to her and reached for her face, but she instinctively moved out of his reach. "Abigail." His eyes pleaded with hers. Abby scrunched her face as she allowed Hoagie to caress her sore cheek. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean it."

"I know." She forgave him easily as she always did when he did something stupid as she moved closer into him.

"But I need to know." He held her at bay. "Are you- are you cheating on me?" he asked again half expecting her to immediately tell him he was being foolish, but when it didn't come, panic began to set in. He then saw her once again bite her lower lip. She always bit her lip when she was hiding something she didn't want him to know.

"No," she finally told him. "It's just-" she paused.

"Just what, Abigail?"

"Well," she paused again before continuing, "I have been spending time with someone else." Hoagie dropped his hand from her face, anger and hurt were clearly present on his features. "But we haven't done anything, I swear Hoagie." She tired to reassure him. "It's just- I mean- I met him a few weeks ago at the drug store. I was shopping for. . . that's not important." She didn't want him to know until she was sure, although she had already completely missed her last cycle. "Anyway, we struck up a conversation. It was like we had known each other before and-"

"You mean like us?" he interrupted her. "Did he dream about you too? Before he met you, like I did?" She shook her head as she shrugged. Hoagie frowned as his hands started to form into a fist. "I got to go," he finally told her, wanting to leave before he did anything else regrettable.

"No, don't go." She quickly grabbed his hand. "Let me make it up to you. Let me show you there's no one but you." Abby hated looking so desperate, but she didn't want to end things like this.

Hoagie gave her a smile that never reached his eyes. "No, I think I've had enough for one night." He groaned in pain as he stood up and walked towards the bedroom door. He knew going back the way he came in would be crazy.

"Are- are you going to be okay?"

"Am I okay?" He looked over his shoulder as he stood in her doorway. "I've just found out that my girl is seeing another guy and then if that wasn't bad enough she then proceeded to kick my ass across her room. Yeah, I'm peachy." He meant for it to be funny, but it was anything but as it came out sounding hollow and dark. "Goodnight, Abigail." His voice was low as he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

"Goodnight, Hoagie." She got up off the floor and closed the bedroom door behind him and locked it. The void look in his usually bright eyes along the tone of his voice, had frightened her more than any physical threat ever could.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

* * *

Hoagie was at the gym trying to burn off some of the anger he had built up for a guy he had never seen before. "Hey, you need a spot?" Hoagie heard someone with an Australian accent say. Hoagie looked over him as he sized him up. He looked about Hoagie's age, though he was bit on the short side, but that didn't disguise the fact that he looked as though he could carry his own. He had long blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail and big electric green eyes.

"Yeah." And they continued the rest of their work out together.

After working out together they had gone down the street where Hoagie saw a place where they made chili dogs. "I've never seen you around here before. You new to the neighborhood?" The Aussie asked.

"No, I don't live around. I had just gotten in my car and started driving. Before I knew it, I had driven about two counties. Saw the gym and thought, hey why not?" Hoagie explained.

"Girl trouble." He gave is diagnoses.

"Is it that obvious?" Hoagie wiped his hands. "I'm Hoagie by the way." He stuck out his hand.

The Aussie laughed a little. "Like the sandwich?" He shook Hoagie's hand.

Hoagie rolled his eyes. "Yes, like the sandwich."

"Nice to meet you Hoagie, I'm. . ." But he was cut short.

"Wallabee." The name came out of Hoagie's mouth before he even thought about it.

"How did you know that?" Wallabee grew suspicious.

Hoagie thought hard about it, but finally just shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

**Transmission Interrupted. . .**

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

Transmission Re-established. . .

**

* * *

**Posted: July 13, 2004

**Chapter Three:**

Later that night Hoagie pulled up into Abby's driveway. He went up the porch stairs and rung the doorbell. He could hear Abby run towards the door. She swung the door wide open and had a huge smile on her face. "I thought you would never get-" When she realized who it was, the smile disappeared from her face. "Hoagie."

"Where you expecting someone else?" He looked concerned as he felt a sting in his heart.

"Only the pizza guy." She held up a twenty dollar bill. "I've been waiting for an hour." She smiled coyly.

He stood there a moment. "Can we talk?"

"That would be the adult thing to do, huh?" She stepped out of the way. "Come in." She cast her head down as Hoagie entered into her home and she closed the door behind him.

"I just need a straight answer from you, Abby," Hoagie said with his back to her as he got right to the matter at hand.

"Okay." She leaned on the door for support. "Go on."

He then turned to her. "First off, know that I love you, but if you're tired of me, if you want to end our relationship, let me know now, because I won't play games."

"Hoagie," she began softly as she shook her head, "I don't want to break up." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry about what happened. It was an error I won't make again, okay?"

Hoagie slowly smiled. "Really?" he whispered. She only nodded as she pressed her lips against his. _Why do I always give in so easily to this woman?_ He thought as he happily wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more passionately as any and all doubt washed away from him. It was as if the other night never happened at all.

And as their kiss became more urgent, Abby slowly led Hoagie towards the stairs as she tried to undo his belt, but was having difficulties. So much so that Hoagie took the matter into his own hands pushing hers out the way as they went back around his neck. So neither were paying attention to where the stairs began and Hoagie tripped on the first step, taking Abby with him.

"Ow," Hoagie said comically.

Abby laughed. "Are you okay?" She then tried to get up, but Hoagie pulled her closer.

"Only when you're close." He kissed her hand as she was trying to sweep his hair out of his face and she smiled at him lovingly.

_How did I ever convince myself I wasn't satisfied with this?_ She thought before the door bell rung. "That should be the pizza." she told him as she got up and found the money she had dropped on the floor when she had reached for his belt. She then fixed her shirt and pushed back her hair before answering the door.

"Thank you," she said as she closed the door. Hoagie was already in the kitchen; he had grabbed a few plates and was heading for the table. Hoagie had worked very hard on his body, but he was still never one to pass up a meal.

When they were done eating they headed up to Abby's room. Hoagie completely collapsed on her bed, thinking he had maybe over done it with his workout because he was still sore. He then looked over at Abby's alarm clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was only a little before eleven.

Abby had left the room, so Hoagie decided to make himself comfortable. He kicked off his shoes, took off his shirt, and then got down to his boxers. He climbed under her sheet and before he had realized it, he had drifted off to sleep.

Strange things flashed in his dreams. First he saw himself as a child. Then the man he meet at the gym looking very young. Next was Abby, the way she used to look before he met her. She was screaming and fighting. Someone was holding her back and strapping her down into a seat. "Numbah Five!" Hoagie jumped up out of his dream breathing hard and disoriented. _What the hell was that?_ he thought. _Numbah Five?_ he repeated it in his head, but still nothing came to him.

He looked at the clock it was seven in the morning. He was still in Abby's bed and though she wasn't there, he could tell that she had slept next to him. He got up to look for her. He stepped out the door and could hear her downstairs, most likely making breakfast. _It is way too early_, he thought as he headed towards the bathroom.

Hoagie checked out the bruise on his chest in the mirror before he reached for his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. Abby had once shared this bathroom with her older sister Cree; when she moved out it was all Abby's. Her parents noticed the second toothbrush, but just figured Cree accidentally left it behind.

After washing his face Hoagie went to put the towel in the laundry basket behind him. "Shit," he said when he knocked over the liquid soap. It had fallen behind the small trash can and so he bent over to pick it up. His head jolted back when he caught a glimpse of the pregnancy test box. He then put the soap back where it belonged and walked out the bathroom.

He slid his hand along the wall as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Hundreds of questions seem to run through his head. _Is she pregnant?_ _If she is, how come she hasn't told me, yet?_ He then answered himself. _Probably, because the two of us have been fighting._ He then smiled to himself._ I should ask her to marry me_. The thought excited him. _I wonder if we'll have a boy or a girl?_

All of a sudden his heart felt heavy, as he tried not to think it. _Is it even mine?_ The weight of the question had dropped him to his hands and knees. He felt ashamed that he had even thought about it and angry at the same time because it was a possibility. Sure, of course Abby had told him she hadn't cheated on him, but how could he be sure? Hoagie then heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards him and slowly lifted his head.

When Abby came upstairs and saw Hoagie on the ground, she ran towards him, until she looked into his eyes. The glare he gave her made her blood run cold. "Hoagie?" She approached him with caution.

* * *

**Transmission Interrupted. . .**

* * *

**A/N**: I need help, could someone please tell me in the review, if the name of Kuki's little sister is Mushi. Thank you.


	4. Chapter Four

Transmission Re-established. . .

* * *

Posted: July 14, 2004

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

**FLASHBACK  
PT 2**

* * *

"There's a nice little place around the corner. Would you like to join me for something to eat?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, just let me put this away." Abby popped the trunk and placed the things she had bought in the drug store away. She then joined Nigel on the sidewalk and they made their way to the place around the corner.

They took a booth by the window and started up a conversation. "You have an interesting accent, what is it?" Abby asked.

"I'm British. I just moved back to the states a little while ago, for school," he added.

The waitress then showed up. "Hello, I'm Mushi and I will be your waitress today." She handed them their menus. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Anything carbonated will do," Nigel said.

"Sweet tea, please," Abby said and the waitress was on her way. Abby turned her head to see Nigel laugh a little. "What?" She was honestly confused.

"American tea?" he asked.

"Yes. What's wrong with 'American tea' as you put it?" she asked.

"Americans can't do tea."

"Oh, really?" Nigel shook his head. "Well, how do people where you're from make tea?"

"I will reveal that in due time." He smiled at her.

His smile completely flustered her and she hoped he hadn't noticed. "So you said you've lived in the states before?"

"Yes, I have. I moved here when I was younger and stayed until I was thirteen, but I actually don't remember a lot."

"That's strange."

"Yeah, so when you asked if you knew me." He shrugged his shoulder. "Then when you said your name, something just went off in my head. You know?"

"Yeah, like a feeling of knowing each other before. I got that to." Then she just kind of blurted out. "What with the shades, do you have some deep dark secret or something."

Nigel took off his shades to reveal his green eyes again. "No, but I don't take them off often."

"Well then," Abby said softly as she leaned in, "I must be a very lucky girl then, because I've been able to look into your eyes twice today." The comment made Nigel blush, which was another thing he didn't do quite often.

"Ready to order?" Mushi, their waitress seem to appear out of nowhere and gave them their drinks.

Embarrassed a little they both picked up their menus. "Yeah," Nigel said. "The number 15 looks good."

"Hmm." Abby looked over her menu. "That does look good, but I'll take the number 25." And she handed the menu to Mushi.

"Coming right up," Mushi said cheerfully after taking down their orders. She stood there a moment, as if she wanted to say something, but decided against it.

After their meal together Abby and Nigel walked outside the restaurant door. A car pulled up and honked. The girl that waited on them came running out. She got in the car and it drove off.

Abby and Nigel decided to walk around the area for while, they then came up upon a children's playground. The sun was setting and the park was near deserted. They took a seat on a bench and as they sat and talked the time flew by. "Oh my God." Abby finally looked at her watch. "I can't believe we've been out here this long." She stood up. "I have to go."

"Okay, I understand." Nigel stood up to as he looked at his watch. "Let me walk you to your car." Abby agreed and before long they were in front of Abby's car. "Is it okay to call you?"

"I don't know." Abby seemed nervous.

"Come on. You're the first friend I've made out here."

Abby soon had a pen and paper in her hand writing down her phone number. _Oh, I know this isn't a good idea_, she thought. She handed him the piece of paper. "You know," she started, "if I didn't know better, I would think this was a first date."

"Well then, I believe that's because it is." Nigel said before stealing a kiss. Abby pushed him away and slapped him. Nigel smiled and rubbed his face. "Kind of thought you would do that."

"That's not funny. I have a..." She froze mid-sentence. "Did you just get the feeling of..."

Nigel's smile was gone. "Deja vu?"

Abby shook her head. "Like we've done this before." Abby threw her hands up in the air. "This has just gotten way too weird for me. I'm going home." She unlocked her door and got in. Nigel tapped on her window. She rolled it down. "Yes?"

"I'll call you." He winked before putting back on his shades and then started his walk back to his apartment.

_I hope he does call_. Abby found herself thinking as she drove home.

* * *

**FLASHBACK within a FLASHBACK**

* * *

Mushi was still in the restaurant when she heard her ride pull up and honk. She clocked out and ran out the door. She got in the car and they were off. Mushi looked over at her sister. Her hair was long, but always seemed to be up in a bun, she also wore glasses that looked very good on her face. Mushi and Kuki were close in age, Mushi was only two years younger, but they weren't very close as sisters.

"I saw some of your old friends today," Mushi said after a long silence.

Kuki smiled. "Really who?"

"Abby and Nigel." Mushi was never apart of the Kids Next Door so she was never decommissioned, so all of her memories were still intact.

"Not this again. I've never known anyone by the names of Abby, Nigel, or Hoagie at that matter." Kuki was irritated.

"What about Wally?"

"That's nothing more than a coincidence."

"Really?" Mushi asked. "One of the people I've been describing, to a T, since you were thirteen, comes into your life, and you're telling me, it's nothing more than a coincidence?"

"Listen Mushi. Me and you have gone through hours and hours of therapy. These stories you are making up aren't real." She tried to keep herself composed. "There is no such thing as Kids Next Door. I was never a member of the Kids Next Door. We have never been to the moon."

"Don't you ever wonder, why you and Wally fell in love so easily? It's because you guys loved each other before. And isn't your fiancé Wally real?" Mushi said more like a statement than a question.

"Of course."

"Then if he is real, why can't anything else be real? Why do you and the rest of the family think I have to be crazy?"

"If it was real Mushi, and he was apart of that world too, then why doesn't he remember anything either?"

Mushi opened her mouth, but paused for a moment. "I don't know." She shook her head. "They brainwashed you guys or something. Even Abby and Nigel looked like they just met each other."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just get home. I don't understand why you have to work so far from home anyway."

"They were the only place that would hire me."

"I just don't understand why you couldn't get an internship at daddy's company like me?" Kuki wondered.

"I like my job Kuki. Besides, I don't want to be like you anymore. I like being happy."

"What's that suppose to mean? I am happy." Kuki looked at her sister while stopped at a red light.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way. The light's green." Mushi pointed and they road the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

**END FLASHBACKS**

* * *

**Transmission Interrupted. . .**

* * *

**A/N:** I had something different for the end of Abby and Nigel's section, but I think the deja vu thing fits. I actually got the idea after re-reading the first story I wrote for this site.

I hope that the flashback within a flashback isn't to confusing.

Thanks for reading, I know this one was a little long compared to my first three chapters.


	5. Chapter Five

Transmission Re-established. . .

* * *

Posted: July 15, 2004

**Chapter Five:**

"Hoagie?" Abby said once again as she got closer to him. His eyes now looked at the floor. Abby got on her knees in front of him and place a hand on his shoulder. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me," he said in that voice that frightened her. She immediately obeyed. "It is taking all of my strength to stay right here." The last few days Hoagie had found it hard to just control his temper. He didn't want to go off on Abby, he loved her, although he didn't say it often enough, and he would do anything to keep her, but not if it was at the cost of her happiness.

Abby saw a tear drop fall onto the carpet. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Are you pregnant?" he said almost in a whisper, there was nothing from Abby. "Are you pregnant!" His hands had been tightly balled into a fist, they were now bleeding.

"Dammit, yes!" Abby then fell back onto the wall.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"Love who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Abby. Do you love him!" he yelled as he choked back tears.

"Hoagie."

"Oh, God." He got up off his hands. Abby could see his hazel eyes were red from crying. "Is the baby mine?" Still in his boxers, his blood stain hands bleed onto his legs.

Abby took a deep breath and took his face with both of her hands. "Look at me." His eyes met hers. "I love you Hoagie Gilligan and you never need to doubt that."

Hoagie could have been happy with that, but he needed to know. He put his hands on top of hers. "Is it mine?"

"We should discuss something." She stood up.

Hoagie wanted to know now, but he was not going to press her, although he knew this was not looking good. "Okay." He was calm as he stood up.

Abby made her way towards the stairs, her back to Hoagie, she didn't want to look at him as she said this. "I don't want this baby."

Hoagie was bewildered, but thought quickly hoping that maybe he could get something out of her. "Why would you not want something that was apart of us?" Then like lightening it dawned on him. "This is my baby and you don't want it. . . because you really don't want me."

"That's not true." Her back was still to him.

He couldn't help it. He came up behind her, grabbed her arm, and violently turned her around towards him. "I will not lose you to Nigel Uno!" he shouted.

Abby's face was full of fear, but fear did not become her well. "How did you know his name Hoagie?"

His face of anger was now one of confusion. "What?" Not realizing what he had just said.

"Nigel Uno. That's his name, how did you know it?" She shook herself out of his grip. "You've been spying on me again, haven't you?" He shook his head no. Abby started down the stairs. "Where's the device Hoagie, in my purse? You and your stupid inventions!"

"I said I would never do that again." He followed her down. "And unlike some people, I can be trusted!"

Abby stopped and turned around, while still on the stairs, she looked hurt. "I thought you said you were over that?"

"And I was," he passed her on the stairs and made his way down, "until Nigel Uno."

"Come on, Hoagie. You're suppose to be a genius." She made her way to the first floor to join him. "Don't you see there's something weird going on here?"

Hoagie only looked at her "Didn't you say you use to dream about me, before you met me? Then I go and have a deja vu moment with someone I just met, but it was more than that, it was like a..." She struggled to find the words.

"Like a memory," he said softly.

"Yes!" She was excited, they were on the same wavelenght.

"Wallabee," Hoagie said.

"Why are you bring him back into this?" Abby asked.

"Because I've met him."

"When you were spying on me that first year we were going out?"

"No, yesterday. I only knew him by a name then. But yesterday when I met him, it was like I knew him before. I didn't understand why," Hoagie explained, not really sure if it was making any sense.

"Like me and Nigel."

"Like you and me," he said sadly.

"Somehow the four of us are connected, Hoagie," Abby concluded.

"But how?" he wondered.

* * *

**Transmission Interrupted. . .**

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

Transmission Re-established. . .

* * *

Posted: July 16, 2004

**Chapter Six:**

It was the middle of the afternoon as Kuki came walking through her apartment door. It was a small place that she shared with Wally, that her father was paying for. After decommissioning, it was Kuki that had changed the most. She was no longer the giggly and bubbly child she once was. She was serious and uptight and a smile barely ever crossed her face.

But she was different when she was around Wally. She always seemed so happy and carefree when she was around him, everyone around them chalked it up to love, but Mushi knew it was that and more. It had been a long time since Kuki parents had seen her act the way she used to when she was a child, so they were happy to be welcoming Wally into their family.

"Wally?" she called for him as she kicked her shoes off at the door. She undid her bun and shook her head until her hair fell down.

"You look like a wet cruddy dog," Wally said as he came from the back room eating a sandwich.

"Don't tease." She smiled just as Wally's cell phone rung.

He went to go pick it up off the coffee table. "Hello?" His eyes grew wide and he dropped his sandwich. He hurried and picked it up off the floor. "Yeah, yeah."

Kuki wondered what was wrong as he slowly walked away from her. After leaving his food on the kitchen counter, he took the phone into the back room. Kuki sat on the couch and waited. When he came back out he had a bewildered look on his face. "What's wrong?" Kuki asked.

"Put on her shoes." Wally grabbed the car keys. "We need to go pick up pick up Mushi." He was almost out the door.

"Wait," Kuki stood up, "where are we going?"

A small smile crept up on Wally's face. "To see a old friend."

OoOoO

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." Abby said as she hung up the phone. "He must think I'm crazy, to just call him up out of the blue."

"What did he say?" Hoagie asked her.

"That our theory makes sense. He said he had the same connection with his fiancé and then something about her crazy sister, and brainwashing." Abby shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

_Brainwashing?_ Hoagie thought to himself as he heard the doorbell. He went to go open Abby's front door, only to be face to face with Nigel. "Hello." Hoagie kept his cool. He wanted all the facts before anything went down between them.

Before long Hoagie, Abby, and Nigel were all sitting in the living room in a mass of awkward silence when the doorbell rung. "Thank God." Abby jumped, not meaning to say that, she went and answered the door. "Hey, Wally."

"Abby." He hugged her. "Long time no see."

"Yeah." She saw Kuki and Mushi. "This must be your fiancé Kuki and her sister Mushi." Abby smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." Kuki nodded her head, she had no ideal what she was going here. And neither did Mushi until the front door was opened. Kuki looked at her sister to see that she was now just beaming in delight. _Abby?_ Kuki thought.

"Come on in." Abby lead them to the living room. "This is Hoagie and Nigel. Guys this is Wally, Kuki, and Mushi."

"Hey, man." Wally directed towards Hoagie. "Meeting you yesterday, I would have never thought you were the guy, I lost Abby out to." Hoagie only smiled. "But then again how many guys are named Hoagie?"

"What's going on here?" Kuki finally blurted out everyone stared at her.

"I know." There attention went towards Mushi. She took a deep breath. "You guys were apart of a top kids organization called the Kids Next Door."

"Mushi, shut up. No one wants to hear you babble on about your made up world," Kuki snapped.

"No, let her go on," Hoagie pleaded. Kuki was even more confused.

"You guys used to battle through tyrant-like adults, candy pirates, the Delightful Children Down the Lane, and countless others." Mushi was excited that someone was willing to listen to her other then her therapist. "You." She pointed to Nigel. "You were known as Numbah One. You were the leader and the master tactician. And you." She pointed to Hoagie. "You were known as Numbah Two. You were the brains of the group and you could program, built, or fly anything."

Mushi looked to her sister. "You were Numbah Three. You were strong and the master of distraction. And you did your job happily and always with a smile." Mushi tired not to let the memory of the sister she used to have overcome her.

"You were Numbah Four." She looked to her future brother-in-law. "You were the hand-to-hand combat specialist. And you." She finally turned towards Abby. "You were Numbah Five..."

_Numbah Five._ Hoagie thought back to his dream, no a memory.

"...you weren't the best, but you were good at what you did. You were the spy of the group. And all you guys were a team and the bestest of friends. But one day Kuki came home and I asked her about her day, something had happened and she didn't remember you guys. And I've been trying to prove I wasn't crazy ever since." She turned back to her sister. "You've got to believe me now. I'm not crazy."

"I still don't remember these people," Kuki whispered to Mushi. Mushi looked defeated she didn't know what else she could do.

"How about we just tell each other what we do remember." Nigel had heard Kuki. "It's worth a shot. Who wants to start? "

"I'll go first," Haogie spoke up.

* * *

**Tansmission Interrupted. . .**

* * *

**A/N:** I meant for this to be my last chapter, but it started to become long... and I got hungry. )

The last chapter will be up tomorrow. I'm really glad you guys have enjoyed this story, I've put alot of my soul into it.


	7. Chapter Seven

* * *

Transmission Re-established. . .

* * *

Posted: July 17, 2004

**Chapter Seven:**

"There's a long and dark hall," Hoagie began. "There are flashes of light." He tried hard to remember. "I can see me, Abby and Wally begin strapped down into chairs, but there's something off, I can see myself."

Wally jumped in. "It's a reflection." He caught himself by surprise as it came to him. "Upper operatives, used to watch. To make sure everything went as planned."

"We were being. . . brainwashed?" Abby kind of asked.

"No, decommissioned." Nigel's head shot up from looking at the floor. "When an agent turned thirteen, their memory was erased of anything that had to do with the Kids Next Door."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. Don't we all have different birthdays? Why were we decommissioned at the same time?" Wally asked. No one said anything for along time.

"Because we loved each other." Everyone looked at Kuki. "We had all started our training at the same and were assigned to the same unit." She giggled, she had a memory. "We were a team and we had done everything together." She looked at Hoagie and Abby. "But you guys were forced to transfer a year and half before the decommissioning."

"No." Hoagie shook his head. "I put in a request to transfer and I asked Abby to come with me."

"Why?" Wally asked.

Hoagie looked at Nigel then at Abby. He turned his head towards Wally. "It was personal."

"But you guys came back," Kuki continued. "Abby's thirteenth birthday was coming up. And we had promised each other a long time ago, that we would all go together. It was unheard of, but they complied."

"Why don't I remember you or Nigel on that day?" Hoagie asked Kuki.

"We were there." Nigel stepped in. "But in another room. For some reason, I still can't remember, they wanted us separated."

"They thought it was strange, that we wanted to all go at the same time. They separated us in case we had something planned," Abby stated.

Mushi watched for hours at the five former teammates as they regained their past, their memories, and the love they once all felt for each other. It made Mushi feel good as she heard her sister laugh and slowly start to become someone she thought she would never see again.

"Abby can I talk to you?" Nigel asked. Abby looked at Hoagie and he didn't seem too concerned.

"Sure." Abby led Nigel to the dinning room table, which was out of earshot of the living room. "What is it?" she asked as they took a seat.

"Do you remember that night?" He took a deep breath. "That night I asked you to transfer with Hoagie?" Abby shook her head. "I asked you to go with him because I was trying to be a good friend. I knew he loved you, but he was unsure about how you felt and frankly so was I."

"Where are you going with this Nigel?"

"I loved you back then Abby and I've realized today that I still do. I wish I had let you choose that night, because I think you would have chosen me."

"I'm sorry Nigel, but I love Hoagie, and I would have chose him." Nigel couldn't tell if it was a lie.

"What about now?" Nigel asked.

"I don't understand."

"Do you honestly think, no one sees that bruise across your face, you've tried to cover up?"

"How dare you." She wanted to shout, but she kept her voice down.

"I'm just trying to say, I would never do that to you."

"Look, me and Hoagie have had our ups and downs." Abby tried to explain. "And he has given me a lot of outs, and I, him. But we have stuck it out and I don't plan to give up on that."

"So there was never a chance between us?" Nigel asked.

"Nothing more than the love a friend. Which I hope we can remain."

"Of, course. There are no hard feelings here, but I did have to know. Besides all of us have already lost each other once. I don't think none of us would want that again." He smiled. "Should we join the others?" Abby nodded.

Nigel and Abby joined the others just as Kuki was saying. "Was I really that much of an airhead?" Wally, Hoagie, and Mushi started laughing.

Nigel went and took a seat as Abby went and sat next to Hoagie before taking his hand. "I've always been partial to the name Bradley, for a little boy," she whispered. "I love you."

"I know," he whispered back.

* * *

**End Transmission**

* * *

**A/N**: There was something I forgot, but didn't know were to put it in the story, and that was how Abby and Wally knew each other.

The short version: They knew each other in middle school and she moved in the tenth grade to the school Hoagie was going to.


End file.
